the_world_of_sionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dwell
Introduction The Dwell is a term that refers to the inhabitants of the city of Dwelling. The Dwell first took to Dwelling during the era of abandonment, it was towards the end of this time when it seemed order would return to Sion that civilized societies re-emerged from the ruins left by the Fanacia. The Dwell were one of the first of these societies (the Source had always been present within the world, but uniting and becoming the Source that we know today didn't happen until this point in time). The Dwell build and continue to mantain the city of Dwelling and have adopted their own Dwell accent. Dwell culture permeates throughout Sion, with their society being regarded as one of the cornerstones of Sionic life. The Dwell are generally trusted by the Laymen and the Source too regard them with general approval. In years gone the Dwell and Source were extremely close, but years have eroded away at this alliance. The Dwell are a hard working people who dislike conflict. This dislike of confrontation is evident within the Dwell battle strategy. Dwell troops rarely outright attack anyone, instead, the Dwell have spent many years developing a combat strategy wherein their troops become nearly untouchable, ensuring the enemy wears themselves out and gives up like water upon a rock. The highlight of Dwell society (despite their collosal mountain city and their breath taking combat strategy) would have to be their stonework. As one might expect, living underground has led to Dwell hamersmiths being the finest in Sion, able to craft impossibly complicated devices out of stone, most famously, their internal center-pieces. Origins The Dwell, before they became the model of strength that they are today, were originally refugees taking shelter under the Great Mountain towards the end of the Era of Abandonment. As the dark days of Sion dragged on, and the activity of the Fanacia become more and more fanatical, rumours started to spread around Sion of a safe place where order still thrived. The rumours insisted that the shadow of The Great Mountain was so great that it blocked out both the light from the sun and the activities of the Fanacia. Despite the absurdity of this claim, many people in Sion were desperate enough to believe it. As a result, people flocked to The Great Mountain only to discover the rumour to be (rather predictably) untrue. Instead, the sheer number of people now living in the shadow of The Great Mountain caused Fanacia from all over Sion to view the location as something of a people farm for whatever fanatical cause they believed in. This made life in the shadows difficult, yet still easier than life in the sun. As history has proven, living in a larger group was easier than living alone, but life was still difficult. Various factions started to emerge within the crude society now living in the shadow of the mountain. The Kinship (led by Theord Mayland: A highly logical and highly intelligent man who often saw the world differently to most) felt that the society could better function if they were given permission to capture and use Fanacia as essentially slave labour. The Kinship were driectly opposed by The Abrahmites (led by Abrahm Blake: the highly charismatic and seemingly natural leader of people). Whilst these were undoubtedly the larger factions, smaller groups also emerged. A few sourcerors also made their way to The Great Mountain and formed a small college led by Veroni Parso. James Wat started a small group devoted to convincing everyone to leave and make for the City-Upon-High, claiming that it was a utopia we had only to take. Dozens of even smaller factions ranging from the farmers commitee to the warriors society also formed, yet nearly all considered themselves to follow either the Abrahmites or The Kinship. It did not take long for the camp to be split almost evenly between the two leading factions, however, as time progressed and the fruits of the Kinships philosphy became prevalent, more and more people started to switch to the Theordian manner of thinking. Life in the Kinships side of the camp was good. All difficult or unpleasant labour was carried out by Fanacian slaves meaning that the citizens of 'Dwelling' as that side of the camp had come to be called, had plenty of time to relax and practise their chosen crafts. As The Kinship slowly rose in power over the Abrahmites, Abrahm Blake decided to up and leave Dwelling behind. At this point in time, the High Ones had started to return to their place within the Bastille meaning that some semblance of order seemed likely to return to Sion soon. Abrahm Blake was introduced to Morsus-Dolor ''(The Steward of Pain) ''and is said to have recieved a unique offer. Abrahm accepted and the Abrahmites are said to have left Dwelling and headed north with Morsus-Dolor. The new found freedom this provided The Kinship meant that Theord was able to permit the construction of what he at the time refered to as 'Inner Dwelling'. With the use of slave labour, a vast cavern was chiselled out of The Great Mountain, the rubble from which was shifted east where it was dumped to form Mount Appomattox - the first man made mountain in Sion. After decades of building, well into the second age, Dwelling had now established itself firmly within The Great Mountain. Dwelling grew ealthy through its plantations, vast farms that grew all manner of food within the caverns of the mountain all of which were run by slave labour. Theord rose as the overseer of Dwelling and ensured that the town thrived. Abrahms return to Dwelling was violent and without warning. The Abrahmites had managed to procure many Source allies in high positions. The time spent helping Morsus-Dolor had placed Abrahm in contact with Sourcerors in power. This was the origins of the Dwell-Source alliance. The attack on Dwelling was initiated with a Sourceror Legion blasting the (then oak wood) doors to Dwelling wide open with a rush of wind so powerful it knocked the Kinship defenders off their feet and outright killed many. The Kinship never truly stood a chance as the introduction of a new weapon called the 'Faux-Sage' enabled even the Abrahmites to cast fireballs akin to the Sourcerors. Overwhelmed and humiliated, with even his slaves turning on him, Theord is said to have broken his hand in a fit of rage, making his execution an easy event. This event is recorded by knowledge keepers as The First Siege of Dwelling . As the final shrieking remnants of Theord were turned to ash, Abrahm declared himself king of Dwelling. Abrahm was a paranoid king and this resulted in him ordering the development of the unique Dwell fighting style known as Man-Masonry the act of which enabled a Dwell regiment to form an impregnable wall wherever they pleased. King Abrahm the First was adamant that Dwelling would never be breached by invaders, or any who felt he had to go the way of Theord. The Blake lineage has continued to this day, with King Jor II residing over Dwelling. The city has since developed having adopted a free market system which has proven succesful, raising the living conditions of all who live in Dwelling dramatically. The competitive market also drove Dwell masonry to new levels of complexity making it the pride of Sion. The Dwell themselves also changed, their time spent underground they became pale of skin and developed slightly larger eyes than the other inhabitants of Sion. Furthermore, modern Dwell tend to follow seemingly bizzare sleeping patterns sleeping only when tired as opposed to following any pattern of day/night cycle. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.